A number of different industries rely on impact grinders or hammermills to reduce materials to a smaller size. For example, hammermills are often used to process forestry and agricultural products as well as to process minerals, and for recycling materials. Specific examples of materials processed by hammermills include grains, animal food, pet food, food ingredients, mulch and even bark. This invention although not limited to grains, has been specifically developed for use in the grain industry. Whole grain corn essentially must be cracked before it can be processed further. Dependent upon the process, whole corn may be cracked after tempering yet before conditioning. A common way to carry out particle size reduction is to use a hammermill where successive rows of rotating hammer like devices spinning on a common rotor next to one another comminute the grain product. For example, methods for size reduction as applied to grain and animal products are described in Watson, S. A. & P. E. Ramstad, ed. (1987, Corn: Chemistry and Technology, Chapter 11, American Association of Cereal Chemist, Inc., St. Paul, Minn.), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. The application of the invention as disclosed and herein claimed, however, is not limited to grain products or animal products.
Hammermills are generally constructed around a rotating shaft that has a plurality of disks provided thereon. A plurality of free-swinging hammers are typically attached to the periphery of each disk using hammer rods extending the length of the rotor. With this structure, a portion of the kinetic energy stored in the rotating disks is transferred to the product to be comminuted through the rotating hammers. The hammers strike the product, driving into a sized screen, in order to reduce the material. Once the comminuted product is reduced to the desired size, the material passes out of the housing of the hammermill for subsequent use and further processing. A hammer mill will break up grain, pallets, paper products, construction materials, and small tree branches. Because the swinging hammers do not use a sharp edge to cut the waste material, the hammer mill is more suited for processing products which may contain metal or stone contamination wherein the product the may be commonly referred to as “dirty”. A hammer mill has the advantage that the rotatable hammers will recoil backwardly if the hammer cannot break the material on impact. One significant problem with hammer mills is the wear of the hammers over a relatively short period of operation in reducing “dirty” products which include materials such as nails, dirt, sand, metal, and the like. As found in the prior art, even though a hammermill is designed to better handle the entry of a “dirty” object, the possibility exists for catastrophic failure of a hammer causing severe damage to the hammermill and requiring immediate maintenance and repairs.
Hammermills may also be generally referred to as crushers—which typically include a steel housing or chamber containing a plurality of hammers mounted on a rotor and a suitable drive train for rotating the rotor. As the rotor turns, the correspondingly rotating hammers come into engagement with the material to be comminuted or reduced in size. Hammermills typically use screens formed into and circumscribing a portion of the interior surface of the housing. The size of the particulate material is controlled by the size of the screen apertures against which the rotating hammers force the material. Exemplary embodiments of hammermills are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,306; 5,842,653; 5,377,919; and 3,627,212.
The four metrics of strength, capacity, run time and the amount of force delivered are typically considered by users of hammermill hammers to evaluate any hammer to be installed in a hammermill. A hammer to be installed is first evaluated on its strength. Typically, hammermill machines employing hammers of this type are operated twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. This punishing environment requires strong and resilient material that will not prematurely or unexpectedly deteriorate. Next, the hammer is evaluated for capacity, or more specifically, how the weight of the hammer affects the capacity of the hammermill. The heavier the hammer, the fewer hammers that may be used in the hammermill by the available horsepower. A lighter hammer then increases the number of hammers that may be mounted within the hammermill for the same available horsepower. The more force that can be delivered by the hammer to the material to be comminuted against the screen increases effective comminution (i.e. cracking or breaking down of the material) and thus the efficiency of the entire comminution process is increased. In the prior art, the amount of force delivered is evaluated with respect to the weight of the hammer.
Finally, the length of run time for the hammer is also considered. The longer the hammer lasts, the longer the machine run time, the larger profits presented by continuous processing of the material in the hammermill through reduced maintenance costs and lower necessary capital inputs. The four metrics are interrelated and typically tradeoffs are necessary to improve performance. For example, to increase the amount of force delivered, the weight of the hammer could be increased. However, because the weight of the hammer increased, the capacity of the unit typically will be decreased because of horsepower limitations. There is a need to improve upon the design of hammermill hammers available in the prior art for optimization of the four (4) metrics listed above.
DETAILED DESCRIPTION - LISTING OF ELEMENTSElementElement #Hammermill assembly 2Hammermil drive shaft 3End plate 4End plate drive shaft hole 5aEnd plate hammer rod hole 5bInterior plate 6Interior plate drive shaft hole 7aInterior plate hammer rod hole 7bHammer rod 8Spacer 8aHammer (prior art) 9Hammer body (prior art) 9aHammer contact edge (prior art) 9bHammer rod hole (prior art) 9cMulti-connector hammer10Seam12Hammer member14Connection portion20Connector22Rod hole24Connector interstitial area26Neck30Neck first end32Neck second end34Neck interstitial area36Contact portion40Contact member42Primary contact surface44Contact interstitial area46Protective arm50Arm connection portion52Arm rod hole52aArm spacer portion54Arm distal end56